1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for simulating the transfer of liquids from a toy storage facility to a toy train tanker car and particularly to a motor driven loading platform supporting an attendant carrying a hose nozzle which is lowered over the tanker car fuel receptacle and then lifted upon completion of the simulated liquid transfer operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous devices for simulating loading of toy railroad cars utilizing trackside loading platforms are directed to specific mechanical functions such as transferring movable toy figures or stock animals from a platform into a stock car, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,644 to Bonanno et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,942,167 to Handy concerns a device having a platform element representing a railroad crossing gate raised and lowered into position and a toy signalman moving a signal upon passage of a train.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,031 to Handy shows a toy figure incorporating a mechanism which causes an arm of the figure to wave as it passes out of a doorway incident to the arrival of a train.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,440 to D""Andrade et al concerns a toy barn and silo having an elevator which receives and lifts toy bales of hay to a loft and then ejects them for discharge into a vehicle in a bay of the barn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,887 to Rudell et al shows a radio controlled toy train and remote control trigger to activate a mechanism for loading toy barrels from a ramp into a container compartment of a train. When the train moves to an unloading station, the remote trigger control activates a cam to tilt the container compartment and cause the barrels to roll off into a bin at the side of the train.
While these prior art devices show various mechanisms for simulating loading of toy railroad cars related to particular types of loads and operations, none of these concern the transfer of a liquid or fuel from a storage facility platform by an attendant directing a hose nozzle into a tanker car receptacle.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a novel mechanism for simulating the loading of a liquid into a toy train tanker car from a platform of a liquid storage facility.
It is another object of the invention to provide a unique mechanism for lowering a platform supporting a figure holding a hose nozzle over a fuel receptacle of a toy tanker car.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a motor driven platform for lowering and raising a figure carrying a hose nozzle positioned above a toy tanker car on tracks alongside the liquid storage facility.
These objects are achieved with a unique structure including a supporting frame having a miniature drive motor and gearing mounted on the frame and coupled to a pivotable platform. A figure of an attendant carrying a hose nozzle is positioned at the end of the platform which is lowered over a fuel receptacle on the top of a toy tanker car on tracks alongside the frame. The platform and figure are raised to an up position upon completion of the simulated loading operation to await the next cycle. Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.